Thirteen Years
by The Silver Dog
Summary: The school Nobara has 102 students and is jampacked with teenaged angst. Since Sango left Nobara Kikyou has had to deal with everything alone. On top of that she has a new crush, Inuyasha. Kikyou is trying to deal with homework and Inu, her life crumbles


_Thirteen Years_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, who does but Rumiko Takahashi? I don't know… oh well, hmmm… good question eh? I wish I did, I bet you did too! We would all be rigging in the big bucks…Mmmm, money….anyways, I shall not keep you any longer, with out anymore ado, School Days, Chapter one Gasping For Air

Summary: The school Nobara has 102 students and is jampacked with teenaged angst. Since Sango left Nobara Kikyou has had to deal with everything alone. On top of that she has a new crush, Inuyasha. Kikyou is trying to deal with homework and Inu, her life crumbles under her fingers. How will she be able to deal with life?

**Chapter 1 - Gasping For Air **

Mrs. Nobara lifted her cup of tea to her mouth watching her daughter Kikyou's every move, just to see if Kikyou made a mistake and she could blame her for it. It got Kikyou pissed off every time it was not her fault. It was human nature but her mother seemed to enjoy it. That was what makes it worse. On top of all that, the death threats that Kikyou's mom gave her were unbelievable. "Don't clean this room and I'm going to have to kill you." How nice was that? Really nice eh?

You could hear Mrs. Nobara's soon to be husband Nazuna snore. Really it could wake the dead. Latigre (Kikyou's insane cat) was always scared of the really loud ones; the ones that made the earthquakes happen, but you could not blame Latigre. Kikyou was scared of them too. We all were but Kikyou's Mrs. Nobara. How she could put up with it, the people that lived on the ninth floor once came down saying that we left our vacuum on and we should buy a new belt for it, and it was busted.

Latigre walked out in to the hallway and rubbed up agained me.

Mom lifted her first cup of tea to her mouth.

Kikyou lifted her keys over her forehead and let them rest around her neck. Kikyou quickly, before her mom could give her a kiss on the cheek, ran out the door of the small apartment and into the fifth floor hallway, "Don't run! I see you running! Stop running! You know that you shouldn't run!"

Kikyou made a turn and rushed down the five flights of stairs. Kikyou opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and made her way towards the doorway. When she got there she turned the door knob and walked into the apartment parking lot.

Kikyou walked out of the parking lot, across the street and into another parking lot.

Kikyou looked around, "Where is it? I know it is there…." Kikyou moved her hands around some bushes and a couple brambles and she finally found the entrance. She pulled the ivy away from the path and she walked through. It was a secret passage way to get from the parking lot into the other street. It was fast, and fun!

A few minutes later, after following the short road, came to a cross walk. The crossing guard was Kikyou's friend. "Hi Shugo, how are you?"

"Just a little tired Kik, just a little."

"Okay," I said while walking across the busy road and entering the school yard.

"Oh joy! Another day at the beautiful hell hole…"

Kikyou walked past the grade sixes at the opposite doors of her own. She looked on ahead of her, there was her class. Bulling the grades sixs. _What else is new?_ Kikyou thought as she walked past them. They were the ones that were causing the most problems in the school, but the ones that wanted to do something couldn't. Sesshomaru, Hojo, Miroku, and Naraku made sure of it. All the kids in the class were afraid of them so to speak. They were the 'big shots', they knew swear word known to man kind. They even knew some of the Philippino words that Ayumi, Eri, and Yuri told them. Of course, the ones that they told were the ones in the class that were the most stupid.

Nobunaga rushed past Kikyou after his ball. One of the grade sixes had taken his basketball and he wanted to get it back, "Hey! That is mine! Give it!"

Nobunaga is the insignificant little weakling that anyone could imagine. And there he was. Nobunaga, trying to fit in when he himself was more bulled then Sango last year. She was the laughing stalk of the whole school. Sometimes, Hattchi's brother ran from her screaming, "It's the Crazed Kitsune! Run!" It then turned into all of the Grade sixes screaming… they were little bastards that you did not want to mess with anyways. Kikyou was all way happy when she kissed a grade six on the cheek and everyone sunned them for a month. It was fun to her. But it was that names that stuck with Sango and Kikyou for so long. The 'Crazed Kitsune' was Sango's trait mark. But Kikyou's was 'Godzilla' to most of the grade sixes... but the thing was that Kikyou was not scaly, fifty feet high nor did she terrorize anyone, but the ones that made fun of Sango…

Kikyou walked up to the dark green doors that lead to the stairs. But of course, to Kikyou's dismay, they were locked. She had to wait outside the school for fifteen minutes, fiddling with the first semi-fun thing that she saw. It was odd though. Normally, it was much louder, but today all that Kikyou could hear was a few laughs and maybe a giggle. When Kikyou turned around to look at the class mates that she was going to have for the next year, instead of seeing normal student leaning agained the wall she saw Naraku behind Inuyasha and he pulled Inuyasha's pants now past his knees.

Inuyasha was as red as a cherry. He was flushed to no end, "Naraku!" Inuyasha went back to his friends saying , "Go away Naraku! Why don't you go and shove your foot up your ass!"

Kikyou had never heard anyone being so lame, but it was cute, the way that Inuyasha trotted off towards his friends, Smart Ass (Shippo) and Lack of Brains (Hattchi). They were the wettest people that you would ever meet, or you could call them greasy… Shippo had like a buzz cut and was tiny, he had Grease in his hair, and it pissed off Kikyou and all of teachers that he had ever had which were Mr. Myoga, Miss Nuku, Mrs. Kaguya and Miss Ayame.

There was gossip of Kouga going on dates with Miss Ayame but no one knew for sure. Only the people that were in Miss Ayame's and Kouga's inner circle but the thing was that if one of the 'inner friends' ever told Kouga would punch them down. It happened to Naraku once when Naraku told some people in the class he had to go to the hospital for a week and he could not walk for three months after ward. It was pretty bad.

The bell rang loudly making all of the 102 students in the school jump. The school was small sure! And to top it all off, the Public District School Board called last year saying that if the School called Nobara Academy get less then one hundred children they will demolish the school and put up a go-kart racing arena. Good Fun!

Kikyou walked into the school when Mr. Myoga, who had hot pink lipstick on his cheek, opened the door ten minutes after the bell rang. The steel on the door clanked as it shut after the last teenager entered the school.

The school had that new paint smell and it gave Kikyou a headache. It did not help the matter when Kikyou got up the stairs to her class. It was so noisy that Kikyou could not hear her self think. She looked around the class room and took a seat by a new person to Nobara.

"Uh, hey. My name is Kikyou! What is yours?" Kikyou said. The new girl did not respond to the question. Kikyou looked into the girl's ear and noticed a white ear phone. Kikyou looked into the girl's desk. She saw no wire but she saw that there was a CD player, "Hmm, clever!" Kikyou jabbed the girl in the arm with her long finger nail which was pained pink. It matched her cloths. Not like Kikyou ever wore any other color then pink, blue and purple.

"Hey! What was that f…" The girl started angrily, she had not time to finish her sentence before Mr. Myoga walked into the room, "For… I know I am cute but hey! That was mean! I know everyone wants a piece of this but ya can't have me!"

"If anyone lost some foot wear…" Mr. Myoga started. Everyone put their hand up from last year including Kikyou, "It has been donated to our friendly neighborhood fire pit!" Most people groaned and spoke with each other louder this time.

"I wanted to say," Kikyou said, "That my name is Kikyou and I wanted to know what your name is and if you were interested in being my friend for the years to come…"

"Why not… I don't have any other friends here!" The girl smiled, all of her pearly white teeth showed and she started to laugh. _No wonder… _Kikyou thought.

Mr. Myoga hushed down all of the students picked up the daily attendance, "Kagome Higarashi?"

"Here." Said the girl beside Kikyou.

"Kikyou ?"

"Hai."

"Inuyasha Taisho?"

"Here."

"Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"Pickles!"

"Enough Sesshomaru. Shippo?"

"Present…"

"Rin Taiomioko?"

"Here as always…"

"Don't be like that. NOBUNAGA! I have you this year…. Oh my sweet lord Jesus!"

"…here…."

"Kanna?"

"Here."

"Kagura?"

Kagura had been opening her mathematics kit and getting out a sharp utensil to cut 'Dream' into her arm. She finished making the R and let out a wince of pain. Drops of blood had begun to stain her perfect white T-Shirt, "She is crazy!" "What is she doing?" Many people had their own comments but Mr. Myoga did not care.

"Are you here or not?" He said handing a piece of tissue to her.

"Do I look like I am here?"

"Humph! Miroku, Eri, Ayumi, Hattchi, Hojo, Yuri, Naraku, Tsuyu, Jakken And Kouga? You all are here… good…"

* * *

AN: This is about my life but I just want t say that most of this has happened. While reading this remember people have split personalities and will do anything that they can to be noticed. Ever one at my school is in fact weird in some way and I know it…. Rooren, I am sorry but I had to include the sliceing of body parts… maybe I will get you to cut your leg open next…. 


End file.
